


Холод

by BarryBucks



Series: Виктору ты больше не нужен (Финнеган/Игорь) [1]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: M/M, mentions of igorstein
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- О нет, нет, дорогой, - Финнеган перехватывает его руку в области запястья, тянет вверх - Ты никуда не пойдешь<br/>- Что? - поднимает Игорь мутные от слез печальные глаза. Рассеянно смотрит на расползающуюся ухмылку блондина.<br/>- Виктору ты больше не нужен. Ему нужны мои деньги, мои люди и моя поддержка - словом - я.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холод

\- О нет, нет, дорогой, - Финнеган перехватывает его руку в области запястья, тянет вверх - Ты никуда не пойдешь  
\- Что? - поднимает Игорь мутные от слез печальные глаза. Рассеянно смотрит на расползающуюся ухмылку блондина.  
\- Виктору ты больше не нужен. Ему нужны мои деньги, мои люди и моя поддержка - словом - я.  
\- Я понял, - сжимает губы в тонкую линию Игорь. Он пытается высвободиться, но Финнеган только усиливает захват и дергает его ближе к себе, заглядывает в лицо.  
В холодных голубых глазах Игорь читает издевку. Финнеган собирается измываться над ним, ясно.  
Что ж, он знает, как поступать в таких случаях - просто не думать о том, что происходит. Думать о чем-нибудь другом, как он это делал раньше -например, о запрятанной под матрасом книге с закладкой на 226-ой странице. Или о Лорелее, которая прошла мимо и коснулась - наверняка только случайно, - его плеча. И оглянулась, когда выходила из шатра, улыбнулась своей аккуратной улыбкой...  
\- Игорь, вы отвлеклись.  
\- Что? - смотрит на его лицо и видит выражение оскорбленной гордости.  
\- Знаете, я удивлен, что вы умудряетесь игнорировать меня, даже находясь в таком - с неожиданной силой сжимает он его запястье, - положении.  
Непроизвольный стон срывается с губ юноши. Это первая порция пищи для монстра внутри Финнегана.  
Он тянет его к себе, ни на секунду не прерывая зрительный контакт. Перехватывает под талию. Отпустив запястье берет за подбородок.  
\- Что же он видел в тебе? - говорит в прошедшем времени, как будто уже решил его судьбу, - Красивое личико? Сомнительно.  
Игорь чувствует себя беспомощным, когда Финнеган касается его рта губами. Повинуется, когда тот пальцами надавливает на щеки, заставляя разжать зубы. Не сопротивляется, когда чувствует язык глубоко внутри.  
Он только сильно зажмуривается и сжимает руки в кулаки, не находя в себе ни силы, ни воли оттолкнуть его или ударить. Он может только подчиняться этому бесчувственному любопытству.  
\- Даже неинтересно, ты такой безответный, - отрывается от его губ Финнеган. Он немного обижен. - Хотя, может, Виктору именно это в тебе и нравилось.  
Игорь молчит, верхними зубами изнутри закусывая дрожащую губу. Он весь трясется.  
Рука Финнегана на его щеке, чуть поддевает челюсть подушечками пальцев.  
\- Я надеюсь, дальше будет интереснее, - говорит он, а в глазах пляшут злые огоньки.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - тихо шепчет Игорь, чувствуя как холодный воздух касается его груди, все больше обнажаемой с каждой расстегнутой пуговицей.  
\- Может быть, потому что я могу? - усмехается блондин. - А Виктор нет.  
В синих глазах появляется недоверие - и даже... тень надежды?  
\- Виктор никогда бы...  
Но Финнеган обрывает эту надежду, срывая с него рубашку, утомившись ее расстегивать.  
\- Да, уже никогда. - он смеется, и его злой смех заполняет все пустое пространство, проникает во все щели, отражается от стен, безразличных ко всему. _Здесь некому помочь, ты один, один, один..._  
Страх сменяется апатией. И когда его опрокидывают на пол, грубо стаскивают с него брюки, подхватывают под колени, Игорь смотрит на все безучастно.  
Он отдаленно ощущает боль, но не реагирует на нее - только его тело _само_ извивается под чужим телом, только его спина _сама_ выгибается в пояснице, только подушки его стоп _сами_ стараются найти опору и оттолкнуться, чтобы быть дальше от Финнегана - все это лишь рефлексы, только проявление его слабого инстинкта самосохранения. Ненормально слабого.  
Слезы подступают к глазам, но он не вытирает их, и они беспрепятственно скатываются вниз. Игорь чувствует, как холод прилипает к влажным дорожкам на его щеках, и все слышит отражающийся от стен давно умолкнувший смех.  
_Ты один, один, один..._


End file.
